


Ace Up Their Sleeve {art}

by altocello



Series: Magicians Cards [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: In which Penny gets credit for being the lynchpin in so many plans.





	Ace Up Their Sleeve {art}

**Author's Note:**

> Normally the Ace is not a face card, but it was too perfect of an analogy; Penny is the group's Ace up their sleeve, and they use his abilities to great effect in their plans. 
> 
> With thanks to the DeviantArt/Syfy fanart challenge that gave me the activation energy I needed to get started on this; I missed the deadline, but that's ok. I still made something!
> 
> Drawn in PS on a Wacom bamboo tablet.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fanwork: no harm intended, no money made.

[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/NIHvvXNgukTSPnIy9qRYgStRum6DDS3WigE2fyF9l3LnQcpUgjIPf-jOxDg9l82FzsgOEvOhkf50AXbl7RjTLtgUvONT0GoRC_WRgM0l4W2vn6rbn9NMI2seUbes7--Qr7Sq0sKvg58L3EVwphRnw5GRNH12tBoSGa-NvJ33gEm9PDEqO8inRKrbMebOkEAmbVmynoq09YOiMhGkjJLOyq6s00RwV3q-WzAHP9FIqxlquK9AnxkOoNoMm5lKgc0s1NJtlbNGyWLqrfUJq2F597g0uhLxR3-XcxtFc7H2fznM0wr7mhH6MOQGGrB8MvXbTVHzDSic4xkqvSJ8QngBTPJTRBmseA4Ph-6pL9XgL0xaw3YowWQQpXuilZyHCrM__mefNI05HTaoUZq40d0lByIxvyobH8uDaRWJv0ny5HKRL0kyziND3cVoo1BP_VcbiFix2DVhsMzsyF-GMf-G7L9IcJIuoyasC6ptMm3hu20miZcrH-EAFa_dDaFfLzCKGJO0VlmAaUVlzGdaafGplFIVs8wynm0aYqtslpp05cFZCtZR3LVipue2OuSlCgGi91JUb5oNalVUb4tRFupkH9Z_RnbVCn_Io8vQNuI69_bVEDewpMvjQjnlk5aV_4hhJnL8nrlwwiC9TZJIeud0UgHH=w1417-h992-no)

Also on [DA](https://www.deviantart.com/altocello/art/Ace-Up-Their-Sleeve-770964030) | [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/179731873359/ace-up-their-sleeve-in-which-penny-gets-credit) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/167223)

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to my beta, Amphigoury, and my cheerleader/suggester of ideas, Jelazakazone! <3


End file.
